Rough And Fluff
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Noel woke up in someone's home... Shortest Description Ever!
1. Where Am I?

Hello, box of sweets! SevilResoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction!

This is yet another Ragna X Noel series I'm making. Yes, I know that I have _Imitation Sister_ to still finish but there are no ideas coming in for that Fanfiction right now and I don't want to force the ideas out of my head.

Unlike _Imitation Sister_, this one is going to be all nice and fluffy.

One more thing: I'm applying some of the stuff from my Tips and Tricks section in my profile. If you guys want to know exactly what I could be talking about, check out the Tips and Tricks section. It's intended to help myself and others.

Okay, that's enough author notes from me. I do believe I took up enough Fanfiction time. Enjoy the start of a new series!

* * *

**Ragna X Noel Story: Rough And Fluff**

**Rebel One: Where Am I? **

Noel's eyes slowly opened. Noel saw that she was looking up at a ceiling, with a rotating fan attached to it. Noel was a bit confused. To add to her confusion, the blonde girl felt herself laying on something soft. This wasn't the place she remembers falling asleep. In fact, she doesn't remember falling asleep at all.

All that she remembers...is finding Ragna the Bloodedge...and then...then everything went blank. Slowly, she sat up on the surface she was lying on. She rotated her head and observed that she was in some sort of bedroom. What in the world was she doing inside a bedroom? It's no wonder that the surface felt soft! But the thing Noel wants to know at this moment is how did she get in here?

Her heart started to slightly race when she heard footsteps coming her way. The blonde girl could pretend to fall asleep but she was too paralyzed with fear to do that, let alone think of the idea. The sound of those footsteps came closer...and closer...and closer...then finally, the door to the room Noel was in opened.

Noel's eyes popped once she saw who was at the door. It was the man who she was arresting. It was Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel points contemptuously at Ragna. "You! You're the one who brought me here, didn't you?"

Ragna wasn't really happy to see that she was awake. Does Noel know that she should be thanking him? "You passed the hell out. I would have just left you there but...it would have left a bad taste in my mouth." Ragna said in a monotonous, yet gentle tone.

Noel lowered the hand pointing at Ragna and stared at the sheets. "Oh...but...what do you want from me?"

Ragna wasn't the type of man to do that. In fact, if he were any different, he would have just raped her on the spot. But instead, he just sighed and tried to keep his cool about Noel's ineptitude. "I don't want anything from you. All I want is for you to get rested and healthy as soon as you can. Once you do that, you can get the hell out of my apartment."

Noel went back a few inches on the bed. She felt like she was in a haunted house. "This is your apartment? Um...uh..."

Ragna's eyes thinned. He was not amused at the unreasonable panic mode by Noel. "What could you possibly be panicking about? It's really starting to piss me off!"

Noel takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "I'm...just a bit uncomfortable...to know that...I'm a guest in the home of the...most wanted criminal in Kagutsuchi..."

Ragna scoffed. That's no reason to panic at all. "Huh! Is that it? Well...if you're done your little speech over there, let me just say that you were out for over six hours. I was getting a bit worried about you because I thought you were in a coma or some shit like that."

Noel's confusion returned. He was...worried about her? A criminal worried about an NOL soldier? "Um...thank you...I guess..."

Ragna stepped further inside the room and took a seat on the bed, in front of Noel. "I know this is a bit awkward but...I would just really be bad taste in my mouth if I just left you there. Anyway, do you need something?"

Right on cue, Noel's stomach growled. "Um...some food would be nice..."

Ragna promptly stood from the bed. "Some food? Okay, I can do that. I only have ramen to make, though. You're okay with that, right?"

Noel's only response is to nod.

Once Ragna was out of the door, Noel took a bit some time to take in what just happened. Why was Ragna the Bloodedge acting so...compassionately toward her? She was almost expecting a rape scenario to happen. But instead, she was being offered food by Ragna the Bloodedge, an SS-Criminal. He has other reasons to distain her as well. She chased him down to the corners of the earth, she gives him a very hard time before Ragna got away, and she also shows persistency. Noel had to admit that she wasn't expecting this at all.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Ragna entered the room with a bowl full of ramen. Noel's mouth watered almost immediately upon taking the scent of the ramen in. She just wanted to grab the chopsticks that were on the side of the bowl and use it to devour the ramen.

Ragna sighed once again. "Hold still, Noel."

Noel was a bit confused. He told her to do what? "Excuse me?"

Ragna's response is to sit down on a chair next to Noel's bedside. He takes the chopsticks. He takes a portion of ramen, using the chopsticks. With one hand, he holds the bowl near Noel's chin while with the other hand, holding the chopsticks that were holding a portion of ramen parallel to the bowl.

Noel then recognized what Ragna was doing. He was feeding her. That just...wow...made you feel like a child and boy, does Noel feel childish now. Her face became vivid red. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Ragna leers at Noel. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm feeding you! Now eat! I thought you said you were hungry?"

Noel whines. She didn't want this kind of treatment. "I'm not a child! Please let me eat my own food!"

Ragna puts the bowl of ramen aside, so that he could verbally explain himself. "Look, you need to get better. Don't hide it from me. Also, I don't want you to move right now, and I don't want you making a slobbery mess over my bed. So I'll have to make sure that you don't by feeding you. It's either that, or you don't get any at all!"

Noel makes a childish pouty face. If it's going to get her food, that's fine. It's just so...belittling to know that a criminal was feeding her as if she were his daughter. "Fine! Just please give me food!"

Ragna returns to his position with the ramen. Noel gazed at the ramen on the chopsticks briefly and then chomps on the chopsticks, ravenously taking in the ramen on it.

Whoa, she ate that portion that fast? "Geez, you must be really hungry..." Ragna said while staring wide eyed at the cleaned chopsticks.

Noel blushed again and giggled. "When I'm hungry, I'm sort of a big eater..."

So after a bit of rinse and repeat with the ramen, they were done. Ragna puts the bowl aside, while wiping his head of any imaginary sweat. Noel, meanwhile, rubs her stomach out of satisfaction and relief.

Noel gave a bit of an avid smile toward Ragna. "You know...you're not exactly how people say you are."

Ragna chuckled. "I've heard this phrase before. Just let those assholes talk. I don't give a shit about what they think about me."

Noel giggled again. She had to admit that she was having quite a bit of fun with Ragna. She was given his bed, she was fed by him, and she was also having a nice conversation with him. "Um...thanks again for the ramen, Ragna..."

Ragna takes the bowl and makes his way out the door of the room. "Whatever."

Noel was a bit...taken aback from this. Ragna was being really nice to her. He just volunteered to feed her, without her asking! Is this really the SS-Criminal that everyone fears? For a second, Noel thinks that they could be wrong about him. Noel shook her head at this. She was still worried that she was going to be taken advantage of. But still...Noel thinks Ragna couldn't really be a bad person...

* * *

Well...all I can say is...I am a crazy writer who can't finish any series written!

ARGH! Stay updated for Rebel Two!

**Rebel One: End**


	2. Ice Breaker

Hello, everybody. SevilResoleon here giving you the second rebel.

I was in a really bad mood when I made this rebel so...humor is something not to expect here, that's for sure.

I still think this could be a bit funny...despite how I made it.

Anyway, that's all. Enjoy the Fanfiction.

* * *

**Rebel Two: Ice Breaker**

Ragna had just returned to the room. However, he seemed to be holding two suspicious objects. It is duct tape and some rope.

Noel's heart started to race again. Could this be the rape scenario that she was anticipating all this time? A second later, there was no doubt in her mind that she is going to be raped. "What are you doing?"

Ragna had a heartless expression on his face that showed zero percent sympathy. "You're in my house. Remember? I'm a criminal and you're an NOL soldier. In other words, you're also my hostage in addition to being my guest. Now...don't resist or you'll die..."

Noel was too horrified to say anything. Just when she thought that Ragna couldn't be bad, he was showing his bad side, now. Her arms and legs were wrapped up in that rope while her mouth was covered in duct tape. This is a pretty unique way to be raped, Noel thought to herself. She won't be able to resist...so cruel...

Noel is waiting. She's waiting for him to go off on her...but he didn't. Instead, she just saw Ragna sit on the chair next to Noel's bedside. Ragna explained himself calmly. "Here's how we're going to do this. Are you listening?"

Noel could only nod in response.

Ragna continued. "Good girl...we're going to play twenty questions."

Noel couldn't show it but she was confused. She was playing twenty questions with Ragna even though she can't talk? Also, where's the rape about to happen?

Ragna continued. "But, we are going to play my way. In this game of twenty questions, you can get killed by me, if you don't cooperate. I ask the questions. When I'm finished asking the questions, I'm going to take the tape off. When I take the tape off, you just answer me honestly. No long speeches. Just keep it simple, okay?"

Noel slowly nodded again in response.

Ragna gave a faint smile. "Good. Let the game begin. What is your full name?"

Ragna takes the tape off so that Noel could respond. "I'm...Noel Vermillion. I came from-" Ragna forces the tape over her mouth again.

Ragna shook his head in disappointment. He just went over the rules. "I told you, no long speeches. Just answer the question as accurately as you can."

Noel nodded.

Ragna sighed. "Next question...how did you get your guns?"

Ragna takes the tape off of Noel's mouth. "I...really don't know how I got them. They're a Nox Nyctores. They just suddenly appeared when I got attacked by a monster in the woods when I was little."

Ragna rubs his chin a bit. That's a bit intriguing. "The Nox Nyctores choose their wielders. Those guns must have chosen you for some reason. What the reason could be, I have no idea." Ragna puts the duct tape back onto Noel's mouth. "Okay, you're doing good so far. Next question: Why did you join the NOL?"

Ragna uncovers Noel's mouth. "I joined the NOL because my family was banished from them."

Ragna's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean banished?"

Noel paused for a second before talking. "My family lost their aristocratic rights to the NOL after my father criticized them. I thought by joining the NOL, I could restore my family to their former glory. I scored the highest in synchronization rates in my en..." Noel paused herself because she felt as though she was going over what Ragna asked her to tell.

Ragna signaled to Noel. "Go on..."

Noel took a second to continue. "I scored the highest in synchronization rates in my entrance exam for Military Academy. When I graduated, I became secretary and lieutenant to the fourth major: Jin Kisaragi."

Ragna's eyes popped. She was working for his little brother? Not to mention, she looked like his sister so...that sort of means that they're both against him? He doesn't know. Ragna doesn't want to make this more complicated than it has to be.

Noel takes notice of Ragna's reaction. "Um...did I say something wrong?"

Ragna took a deep breath to calm himself down. "No...it's just that...that name reminds me of someone I used to know." Wait a minute, he was the superior one his position. "Hey! Who's the one answering the questions here? I am!" For some reason, he didn't feel like playing the game anymore. "Oh...never mind...you passed..."

Noel was a bit confused. "I was taking a test?"

Ragna growled. "Stop acting stupid! This isn't over yet! Remember, you're still my hostage and if you do anything stupid, I'll kill you. Anyway, let's get that shit off of you."

Ragna takes off the rope holding Noel's hands and legs together. Noel stretched herself out on the bed. "Thanks, Ragna..."

Ragna was already out of the room, so he didn't hear Noel's thanks. Noel looks out the door. "Ragna, where are you going?"

Noel could only hear Ragna's voice. "I'm going to bed! I'm tired!"

Noel looks onto the bed she is sitting down on. Wasn't this his bed? "Um...don't you want your bed?"

Noel heard Ragna's voice. "You can keep the bed! I'll just sleep on the couch by the door! Good night!"

* * *

*Sigh* Stupid me...can't even expand on this...

**Rebel Two: End**


	3. Stupid Crunch Time

Hello, pencils and erasers! SevilResoleon here and welcome to the long awaited third Rebel of _Rough And Fluff. _

I love this pairing and it should be evident to you guys.

Yes, I was in a better mood while making this, so don't worry about seeing any more hostage situations.

Well...enjoy!

* * *

**Rebel Three: Stupid Crunch Time**

Noel had woken up to the sound of intense thunder. She quickly hides beneath the sheets of the bed she was sleeping in. However, her fear started to turn into curiosity as she started to smell something...delicious.

Noel slowly pokes her head out of the sheets and right on cue, Ragna enters the room.

Ragna raised a single eyebrow toward her. "Afraid of the storm or something?"

Noel could only nod in response.

Ragna sighed. "I'm making Gyoza right now. You want some?"

Noel's eyes popped. "Y-Yes, please!"

Ragna slowly raised his hands. "Hold on, though. I'm not gonna feed you again; you're going to have to come to the kitchen with me."

That didn't seem to make a difference to Noel; anything to get her hands on some good old Gyoza. "That's okay...I can manage..."

Ragna reaches out with one hand to help her out of the bed. Noel stares at it for a second before gripping it with her own hand. Steadily, Ragna helps Noel stand up from the bed.

Ragna observed Noel stretching herself out from a long slumber. He sighs because he was getting impatient with her. "Come on, I haven't got all day." Ragna turns toward the door and heads out it.

Noel, like a curious child, followed him to the kitchen. On the way there, she takes a look around Ragna's apartment. "This is s...nice place you got around here."

The sound of thunder makes itself known again. This caused Noel to shriek then wrap her arms around Ragna's waist from behind.

Ragna's face became flustered. "Hey! Let go of me, stupid! It's just thunder!"

Noel realizes that she had just clung to Ragna. She quickly lets go. "Um, I'm sorry! I, uh...was scared and..."

Ragna sighed. "It's okay...I got a little scared myself...if it makes you feel better..."

It was silent the rest of the way into the kitchen. Further silence follows as Noel sat in her chair as Ragna served the Gyoza. The silence carried other further as they ravenously devoured their Gyoza.

A question popped into Noel's head. She stops eating her Gyoza and gazed at Ragna. "Um...if it's not too much, can I ask you something?"

Ragna nods his compliance as he's chewing on his Gyoza. "Why did you do that whole hostage thing, tying me up, last night?"

Ragna gulps down his food before responding. "You're still my hostage, you know that?"

Noel's heart started to race again. She just had to bring that up, had she? "I...um...no...yes...maybe..."

Ragna shakes his head. This girl can't make up anything on her mind, can she? "I did that whole thing last night so that...I could know more about you..."

Noel was a bit confused, now. "Huh? What?"

Ragna taps his chopsticks twice on his plate. "Actually...I really don't know why. It's just that I'm really pissed that you and I have a knack for running into each other. You're the most stupid girl, I've ever met, you know that?"

Noel whines childishly. That word won't stop coming out of his mouth! Make it stop! She makes a childish pouty face. "Stop calling me stupid, stupid!"

A vain popped inside Ragna's head. "The hell you call me, stupid?"

Noel couldn't help but grin at this. She felt like this could go on all day. "I said you are stupid."

Ragna growls at Noel's insult. "That's such a stupid hypocritical statement, stupid!"

Noel's having fun at this. She didn't know why but she was having some fun with the most wanted criminal in Kagutsuchi. "This coming from the man who calls his guest stupid that is also stupid in his own right to call me stupid!"

Ragna hesitated for a moment before retaliating. He was thrown off a bit cognitively. He didn't know if that last statement made any sense or not. "That's a stupid statement even if that made sense!"

Noel could sense she was winning. "You're stupid because you can't even comprehend my previous statement."

Ragna cupped his hands into fists. This was really getting ridiculous. "This whole conversation is stupid! We went from me holding you hostage...to being just plain stupid!"

Noel lets a small laugh slip. "You're the one who started it, stupid."

Ragna doesn't think the last large quantity of sentences didn't have the word "stupid" in them. "Hey! It's my job to call you stupid, stupid!" Ragna lets a small laugh out before reinforcing his angry side. "This is stupid! Can we just freaking eat here? I'm still hungry?"

Noel giggles softly. She could sense her victory. "Just quit calling me stupid and we can drop it. That's all I'm asking."

Ragna sighs heavily. "Fine! I don't know how we got into this stu-" Whoops! Ragna almost said the S word!

Noel takes a few laughs to herself. "You know...you're pretty funny, Ragna...I'd never expected to see a side like this from you."

Ragna grins at Noel's last statement. Immediately, he was thinking of trying it out. He told these few jokes to him a few times as practice but now was his chance to try out the real thing. "I...know a few jokes. Would you like to hear a few of them?"

Noel figured a few couldn't hurt, no matter how bad they are. "Sure...I'd like to hear a few of them..."

Ragna tries to not make himself laugh. "The rabbit walks into her butler's chamber, wearing her swimsuit with her Pikachu doll under one arm and a two foot umbrella over the other..."

Noel nods at what's being told so far. She didn't get how it was going to be funny, though. "Um...okay..."

Ragna continued. "She lays the doll on the table. Her butler says 'I suppose you had a lot of drink tonight, madam'".

Noel nods. "Okay, what happens next?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a massive lightning bolt. She could tell what was coming next.

Ragna, on the other hand, didn't know about it. He was still continuing on with the joke. "The rabbit says..." BOOM! A loud strike of lighting sounds, making Ragna go slightly white. "OH GOD! SCARED THE FREAKING SHIT OUT OF ME!"

Noel couldn't contain her amused feeling inside. She's grinning from ear to ear while laughing uncontrollably. She spoke in breaks of laughter. "Wow...that was...ha, ha, ha...a great joke, indeed! Ha, ha, ha!"

Ragna growls as he sees Noel laughing out loud. It was a horrible coincidence that every time he tries to tell that joke, he gets hammered with something unfortunate. Oh boy...what could come next...?

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed seeing Ragna get the lights scared out of him.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope I don't take too long with Rebel Four!

**Rebel Three: End**


	4. Forest Of Nostalgia

Noel enters onstage with her school uniform on. "Hello! I'm Noel Vermillion and you are looking at the fourth Rebel of _Rough and Fluff_! Please enjoy it!"

* * *

**Rebel Four: Forest Of Nostalgia **

_A blonde haired girl is in bed, really sick and pale on the skin. She's breathing heavily as she's resting in bed. She had been sick with a high temperature fever for at the past four days and it didn't seem to get any better. She has become emotionally distraught because of her condition. She just wished that she could just...get better._

_Then...a boy with blonde hair entered the room in which the blonde girl was resting in. He grabs a nearby chair and places it by the girl's bedside. The boy gently sits down on the chair and stares at the blonde girl who is resting. Slowly...the girl's eyes opened. Then those emerald, feckless eyes focused on the boy who is smiling down upon her from her bedside._

_The girl slightly gasped. "You...what are you doing here?"_

_The boy only smiled at the girl. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to take care of you..."_

_The girl's head rotated left and right very slowly. "You...don't have to...I'll be fine..."_

_The boy chuckled. "Come on, you've been sick for four days. There's no way you'll be fine at this rate."_

_The girls looked into the boy's eyes curiously. "Well...what makes you think that...I'll get better?"_

_The boy makes a boastful pose with his arms, showing off his strength. "It's because I'm here. It is said that a voice of a loved one can guide a lost soul back to its home."_

_The girl giggled softly. "First of all, I'm pretty sure my soul is right where it belongs and second, you got that off a fortune cookie, didn't you?"_

_The boy fell silent for a few moments. After that, he slowly starts to move his left hand toward the girl's face._

_The girl pulls the sheets slightly upward. "What are you doing?"_

_The boy withdraws his hand. "I'd just thought that...I'd stroke your face like I used to..."_

_The girl's face flushed slightly. "Stop it...I'm not a child anymore..."_

_The boy starts to smirk. "Well...I guess it's a bit embarrassing, now. I mean...you and Jin would always bother me to stroke your faces when you two were pipsqueaks."_

_The girl whines childishly, displaying her embarrassment._

_The boy's smirk turned into an avid smile. "So you do want me to stroke your face?"_

_The girl started to conjure up the meanest glare she could. "Come on! I really don't want it! Well...it's not like I'm ungrateful but..."_

_The boy starts laughing out loud. "I knew it! You always easily get so flustered! You are so easy to piss off!"_

_The girl growled. "Stop it! You're really starting to get on my nerves!" _

* * *

Noel is in bed, really sick and pale on the skin. She's breathing heavily as she's resting in bed. She had been sick with a high temperature fever for at the past four days and it didn't seem to get any better. She has become emotionally distraught because of her condition. Noel just wished that she could just...get better.

Then Ragna entered the room in which the blonde girl was resting in. He grabs a nearby chair and places it by the girl's bedside. Ragna gently sits down on the chair and stares at the blonde girl who is resting. Slowly...Noel's eyes opened. Then those emerald, feckless eyes focused on Ragna who is starting down upon her from her bedside.

Ragna is slightly feeling nostalgic. _"Why does it feel like I've done this before?" _

Noel started blankly at Ragna's eyes. "Ragna? What are you doing here?"

Ragna sighed. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm playing doctor and looking after you. You've been sick for four days straight! I'm really starting to get worried about you, you know that?"

Noel's face flushed a bit. She was feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'll...be fine..."

Ragna shook his head. "Stop acting tough! YOU'RE NOT WELL!"

Noel whimpers a bit. Ragna was getting a bit angry but...it was because she was denying his help. It's a bit...wrong because usually you want help. "I'm sorry..." That's all she could say.

Ragna rolls his eyes. That seems to be the only thing she could say well without stuttering. He was about to open his mouth to comment about it but Noel's voice sounded first.

"You know...you seem...pretty concerned for me...for a top bounty criminal..."

Ragna hesitates to speak for a moment. "If you die of illness, in my house, it would really leave a bad taste in my mouth and I would have to deal with being responsible for another death of an NOL soldier, that's all..."

Noel stares into Ragna's eyes, as if she's having a nostalgia trip. This was like a distant memory...but of what? She remembers about a dream of some sort...but what about? She was too tired to think about it any further. As she was staring at Ragna, her eyes started to droop. She struggles to keep them open.

Then, Noel feels Ragna's hand stroking her face. She could only hear the bare echoes of his voice. "Just rest...I'll be right here..." Upon hearing that, her eyes shut and her mind drifts into the darkness of sleep, still feeling the touch of Ragna's hand stroking her face softly.

* * *

Noel steps back onstage. "This Fanfiction may not be copied without the consent of SevilResoleon, the director of this Fanfiction. On behalf of the author, thank you for viewing this Rebel and please be patient for Rebel Five! I hope you enjoyed it!"


	5. Ghostly Horrors

Whoo! I'm on fire with this story and I'm loving it!

Enjoy Rebel five!

* * *

**Rebel Five: Ghostly Horrors **

Noel slowly opens her eyes. Her sightings told her that she's still in the room, facing up at the ceiling, lying down. While lying down, she slowly drifts her eyes to her right. There, she sees Ragna with his arms crossed and eyes closed. To make Noel feel even weirder, she sees a dangling drop of drool at the corner of his mouth.

She giggles at this sight. She feels a bit awkward, yet funny at this sight. He looked so clueless just sitting there. Noel looks more sharply to her right to see a box of tissues. Noel gently smiles to herself and grabs a single tissue from the box.

Slowly...her hand with the tissues moves toward Ragna's mouth. Noel's smile became more evident as she stared at his face. He looked so peaceful asleep on his chair like that. The hand drifts further toward his face.

Slowly...Ragna's eyes start to open. His vision is very blurred because he's just awakening. Usually, during this stage, you really can't accurately depict correctly what's in front of you. Right now, Ragna's discombobulated vision saw something white coming toward him. It was...floating...in a weird way.

Ragna's face went as white as the tissue that's drifting toward him. He believed that he was seeing a ghost coming at his face. "AAAAAH! OH SHI-! HOOOOLLY SHIITTT!" He jumps out of his seat, sprinting out the door of the room.

Noel shrieks as she drops the tissue, out of being startled. "Ragna? Where are you going?" Noel raised her voice so Ragna could hear.

She could only hear Ragna's screams from the hallway. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ragna's scream was so loud that Noel had to slightly cover her own ears.

Noel at this point was completely clueless. What in the world did Ragna think he was doing? All that she was trying to do was wipe the drool off his face, out of courtesy.

An awkward silence now flooded the entire household of the apartment. No word was said, no sound was sounded; just pure silence. Noel just waited for something to happen.

Ragna suddenly pops in through the door, visibly upset. "What the hell was-"

Now Noel got scared witless. She shrieks very loudly that pierced the human ear. "KYYYAAAAA!"

Ragna got scared the same way he did the first time. "AAAAH! OH SHIIIT!"

Both of them were breathing very heavily from screaming so much. Their throats started to itch as well from so much screaming. Once they stopped their useless squawking, they tried to just comprehend what just happened.

Ragna spoke in his usual flat voice. "That scared the freaking shit out of me, man. That-Oh my God, that's..."

Noel spoke in breaks of heavy breathing. "What...were you so...scared about?"

Ragna raised his voice toward Noel. "I wasn't scared of anything! I wake up and I see something white in my face! What the hell was that?"

Noel pointed toward the tissue on the floor before speaking. "It was...just a tissue..."

Out of nowhere, Ragna screamed like an old woman. "AAAAHHH!"

Noel didn't get scared this time but rather, she was confused. "Why are you scared of tissues, Ragna?"

Ragna was confused at himself. He didn't know why that scream came out of his mouth. "Wait a minute...are you telling me that you were trying to scare me, making that tissue look like a ghost? Is this some kind of joke? You pissed me off!"

Noel shook her head rapidly. "No! No! No! I just saw some drool coming out of your mouth and I just wanted to wipe it while you were sleeping!"

Ragna growls at this. He can't believe he mistaken a good deed for a scare. "Oh...is it still there?"

Noel looks closely at Ragna's mouth and winces. "Eww...the drool looks all scattered." Her hand started to reach for the tissue box again. "Here, let me get-"

Ragna swatted her hand away. "I'll get it myself, thank you very much!" Ragna aggressively snatches a single tissue from the box and wipes his mouth with just as much aggression. He felt a bit stupid getting scared from just a single tissue. He takes one deep breath and looks at the clock.

The clock read that it was quarter after seven in the morning. Both his eyebrows rose. "Wow...it's morning already..."

Noel stared at the clock, also. "Really? I didn't think that we slept that long."

Ragna then smelled something in the air. He didn't want to know if he just broke wind but it was leading him toward Noel.

Noel looks at Ragna with curiosity. "Um...why are you looking at me like that, Ragna?"

Ragna closes his nose. "...I'll be honest. You stink, Noel."

Noel smells her arm. Even she slightly retched at herself. "Oh...I'm sorry...can I use your shower?"

Ragna nods in response. Noel smiles in return. She starts to get out of bed, until she realizes something... "Um...Ragna?"

Ragna blinks once. "What, Noel?"

Noel hesitates for a moment but then spoke her mind. "I don't have any clothes to change into..."

Ranga raises one eyebrow. "And? What do you want me to do about it?"

Noel's face turns a bit red. She was most likely going to have to borrow a boy's clothes for a while. "Do you think...maybe I could borrow your clothes?"

Ragna's eyes went half shut. "Keep dreaming, kid."

Noel makes a childish pouty face. "Then how do you expect me to come clean? No pun intended."

Ragna blinks once at Noel. "Just use your own clothes again."

Noel's face went a bit green. "Eww! I don't wanna do that! That's disgusting! If you're not going to let me borrow your clothes, then we're just going to have to go to the mall to get some! That is...unless you have some girl's clothes in your wardrobe..."

Ragna stutters for a few seconds. "Okay! It'satriptothemall,let'sgo!" Ragna sprints out the door of the room, ready to get the errand over with.

Noel's face became discombobulated out of confusion. "Wait! Where are you going?" _"What is going on with him, today?" _

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is just scaring the lights out of me!

**Rebel Five: End**


End file.
